


Cry Baby Twilight Style

by damonsgirl23



Category: Cry-Baby (1990), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dominance, Explicit Language, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damonsgirl23/pseuds/damonsgirl23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella Swan the only good girl in Forks.  She realizes that she is tired of it and wants to be a bad girl. When she meets Jasper and his gang she knows she is attracted to him.  Wants to be with him and become a bad girl  Despite the enemies he has from her side and the whores flirting with him wanting his attention.  He knows he has feelings for her and wants to be with her.  Can she change herself to be with him or will someone stop them from being together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Summary: Isabella Swan the only good girl in Forks. She realizes that she is tired of it and wants to be a bad girl. When she meets Jasper and his gang she knows she is attracted to him. Wants to be with him and become a bad girl Despite the enemies he has from her side and the whores flirting with him wanting his attention. He knows he has feelings for her and wants to be with her. Can she change herself to be with him or will someone stop them from being together...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

Chapter One 

 

Isabella is walking with her friends and her on and off again boyfriend Mike. He is grabbing her attention while she tries to shake his arm off of her. She knows she doesn’t want to be with him any more but she doesn’t want to disappoint her grandmother Swan for fear that she will be disowned by her.

 

As she is walking with Mike and his so-called friends. She notices a teenage boy wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans and cowboy boots with a grey shirt three buttons undone. He has wavy honey blonde hair, and navy blue eyes. 

 

She sees him smoking a cigarette eyeing her across the way with his siblings and friends. She knows who he is. He is Jasper Whitlock the town bad boy. Bella realizes she is tired of being good and huffed not noticing two sluts Maria and Tanya looking at her with disdain for grasping Jasper's attention. Bella decides to walk toward him she stood in front of him.

 

“Hi!” Jasper smirked at her as he walks around her in a circle before he stood in front of the driver's side door smirking at her

 

“Hello darlin. I see you have shown interest in me. Let me introduce you to my sister Rosalie Whitlock her boyfriend Emmet McCarty. Our friends Edward Cullen and Alice Brandon. You’re welcome to get in the car with us and spend time with me if you want.” She notices them smiling at her and waving at her as she turns back to look at Jasper.

 

“Sure Jasper I would love to.” Just as she is about to get in the car with him after he opens the door for her. Her grandmother appeared in her car in the driver's seat.

 

“Isabella Swan get in the car this instant young lady!” Bella turns around in a panic.

 

“But grandmother this is Jasper Whitlock and his friends and family. I just wanted to spend time with him.”

 

When her grandmother is about to respond Mike and his cronies came over grabbing her and bringing her into his arms while she is struggling.

 

“What's wrong are these hoodlums bothering you Isabella.” She turns to him with a glare.

 

“No they’re not. They are nice. Please leave me alone. I do not want to see you right now.” Isabella's grandmother opens the door for her waiting for her to get in.

 

“I heard you have a talent show Mrs. Swan I’ll be happy to sing at it if you want.” She became shocked and outraged.

 

“Absolutely not, there is no way I will allow you in the talent show.” Rosalie stood up for her brother when it looked like he frowned at her answer.

 

“Don't go flip out woman, sometimes old ladies like yourself get hurt.”

 

Grandmother Swan become shocked. Her jaw slacked not knowing what to say leaving herself speechless. She grabs Isabella's hand pulling her into the car. Mike getting in behind them smirking at Jasper as he thinks he got his way.

 

Jasper flipped him the bird than turned to Isabella.

 

“I would love to hear you sing Jasper.” He smiles at her.

 

“It will be my pleasure darlin for me to sing for you.”

 

Afterwards he got in his car. His sister and their friends followed suit, taking off from the school to head home. While Isabella, her grandmother, and Mike were not far behind on the road heading to her grandmother's home where the talent show is being set up at.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Swan the only good girl in Forks. She realizes that she is tired of it and wants to be a bad girl. When she meets Jasper and his gang she knows she is attracted to him. Wants to be with him and become a bad girl Despite the enemies he has from her side and the whores flirting with him wanting his attention. He knows he has feelings for her and wants to be with her. Can she change herself to be with him or will someone stop them from being together...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 2

 

Jasper arrives home with his sister, her boyfriend and their friends. Waiting for their Uncle Walter and Aunt Sherri Whitlock to see them. Since they’re busy at this moment helping customers with selling illegal guns and things to them.

 

Jasper walking toward his sister Rosalie. He is thinking about Isabella and how he feels about her. He knew he will do anything for her. Even spend more time with her once he sees her again. He wants to see if he can be together with her.

 

With everything happening around him at his family's place, he knows what needs to happen for him to bring Isabella here.

 

Jasper thought how he will want to deal with his feelings deep down inside for Isabella Swan. He knew he will want to be together with her after seeing her again hoping she will want to go out with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Swan the only good girl in Forks. She realizes that she is tired of it and wants to be a bad girl. When she meets Jasper and his gang she knows she is attracted to him. Wants to be with him and become a bad girl Despite the enemies he has from her side and the whores flirting with him wanting his attention. He knows he has feelings for her and wants to be with her. Can she change herself to be with him or will someone stop them from being together...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 3

 

Meanwhile at Grandmother Swan's home...

 

Bella is getting ready for the talent show to start soon in just a few minutes. She hopes she will do good. To make her parents proud of her. She knows if only they can see her now that they will smile and congratulate her on how well she does in school.

 

She thought of Jasper Whitlock and wondering what he is doing right now and if he is thinking about her. She understood that she will want to shed her good girl ways and be together with him. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

 

She hopes to see him again hopefully today. She wishes it can happen. For him to come get her from her Grandmother's place. Bella knows she wants to be in a relationship with him and see where it goes from there.

 

At his Uncle and Aunt's place...

 

Jasper waits for the right moment to approach his Uncle Walter and Aunt Sherrie. For him to talk to them about his feelings for a girl that he has an interest in. He knows that he will want to be with Bella no matter what and he hopes no one will stop him from wanting to be together with her.

 

He sees his Aunt and Uncle finishing their business. He decides to approach them with his sister Rosalie and their friends by his side. He notices them turning to smile at him waiting for what he will want to ask them. Something that they can do for him to be with Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Swan the only good girl in Forks. She realizes that she is tired of it and wants to be a bad girl. When she meets Jasper and his gang she knows she is attracted to him. Wants to be with him and become a bad girl Despite the enemies he has from her side and the whores flirting with him wanting his attention. He knows he has feelings for her and wants to be with her. Can she change herself to be with him or will someone stop them from being together...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 4

 

Jasper approaches his aunt and uncle seeing them smiling at him. He stood before them with his sister Rosalie and their friends. He knew he has to ask them about advice on what he can do to get Bella's attention toward him and have her be with him.

 

“Uncle Walter, Aunt Sherri, I have met a girl her name is Bella Swan. I have an interest in her and would want to be with her. Maybe pick her up from her grandmother's to bring her here what do you think?” His Uncle Walter looks at him with a smirk.

 

“That's great that you met a girl Jasper. Now we can see her when you bring her which is a great idea you came up with nephew.”

 

Jasper smiles at what his uncle said to him. He hopes if he brings his motorcycle to town to pick her up. That she would ride back here with him. He knows he will do anything for her to want to be together and have her as his girlfriend.

 

He looks to his uncle and aunt understanding what his uncle said. He knows he cannot wait to have her in his life and be with him. Jasper will want to do what is right by her to have her in his life. Maybe she can see him in concert when he plays on stage with his sister and their friends in a band.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Swan the only good girl in Forks. She realizes that she is tired of it and wants to be a bad girl. When she meets Jasper and his gang she knows she is attracted to him. Wants to be with him and become a bad girl Despite the enemies he has from her side and the whores flirting with him wanting his attention. He knows he has feelings for her and wants to be with her. Can she change herself to be with him or will someone stop them from being together...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 5

Jasper decided to go grab his motorcycle after getting his Uncle and Aunt's approval of bringing her here. He knows he have to go to her Grandmother's house where she is at to pick her up from there to take her back here to his home to have her hear him play music and spend time with her.

He gets onto his bike starting it up he waves bye to his sister, their friends, and his Uncle and Aunt and head into town. He wants to get towards Bella's Grandmother's home to pick her up from there and take her to his. 

He feels something for her that he knows can lead to more between him and her as he drives down the highway thinking about her. He would hope she will want to get to know him after he plays and will get along with his family and friends when he brings her back to his home with him.

While at her Grandmother Swan's home...

Bella just finished singing her song for the talent show and thought about Jasper wondering what he is doing right now and if he is thinking about her. She knows she will want to be with him and have him as her boyfriend.

She hopes to not have to deal with Mike anymore or have him be her overprotective boyfriend who can get controlling towards her half the time which she hates it. She understood how her feelings changed when she first met him to what she feels for Jasper now which is much deeper than what she ever felt for Mike at all.

When, she hears the sound of a motorcycle outside her home looking out the window with the other girls. She realizes Jasper is here she got excited and smiled knowing he has come here to see her she rushes outside of the house heading straight for him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Swan the only good girl in Forks. She realizes that she is tired of it and wants to be a bad girl. When she meets Jasper and his gang she knows she is attracted to him. Wants to be with him and become a bad girl Despite the enemies he has from her side and the whores flirting with him wanting his attention. He knows he has feelings for her and wants to be with her. Can she change herself to be with him or will someone stop them from being together...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

 

Chapter 6

Jasper opens his arms for her just as Bella runs towards him waiting to wrap his arms around her. He knows he will do anything for her with wanting to be together with her and spend time with her at his home.

He wraps his arms around her when she hugs him, he leans down to give her a kiss that turns passionate between her and him. When he hears a noise behind her turning to look away from her after breaking the kiss he sees Mike and his cronies staring at him with a glare for having her in his arms.

He will do anything to make sure Bella is with him and is safe from harm as he moves her aside to handle the situation that is presenting him. He knew he will do anything to protect including against Milke if it came to that at least in a fight with him.

Bella understood why he is pulling away from her as she turns to see Mike and his friends looking at Jasper with a glare. She wants to defend Jasper against Mike not wanting to be with him anymore and spend more time with Jasper and be in a relationship with him as his girlfriend.

She sees Mike step down with his friends from the steps coming closer to her and Jasper, panicking she knows she will want to protect Jasper from harm even if he can take care of them himself. She will do anything for him in order to protect him and be with against Mike and his friends hopefully with her Grandmother's help as she sees her coming out of the house wondering what is going on.

She feels that she will do anything to make sure Jasper is protected as she said, “What are you doing Mike why is it that you are bothering me when I am with Jasper.”

“Because he is a no good idiot and a bastard who does not deserve you and I want you not to be with him anymore.” Mike said to her.

“What, how dare you tell me what to do ou do not own me Mike nor are you my boyfriend anymore. If I want to be with Jasper Whitlock than I will it does not concern you.” she said to him.

Jasper turns to look at her with a dirty smirk knowing he has the hots for her and wants her more in his life and to be with him. Since she chose him he will do anything to be together with her and not have her leave him.

He wants to take care of Mike and his Cronies making sure she is protected from them in case Mike tries to attack her. He will do anything for her even fight for her knowing he will want her as his and to be his girlfriend and in his life.

When, he thought more about what she said, he turns to Mike and his cronies he said, “So what Square if she would want to be with me than she will even if I have to fight you or any of your cronies for her.” He said to him.

Mike became angry pulling his fist back ready to attack when Bella's Grandmother said, “What is the meaning of this. I forbid any fighting on my property and especially by you Michael Newton. Should I have to tell your Father who is here what you are doing. And my Granddaughter can be with who she wants since it seems you would likely want to attack her if not for Mr. Whitlock here to protect her.”

“Thank you for letting me be with Jasper Grandmother.” Bella said to her Grandmother.

“Your welcome dear now how about you go be with Mr. Whitlock and leave her for a while I do not worry if you will be late or not just have fun dear.” She said to her Granddaughter Bella.

Jasper smirks at Mike and said, “Well it looks like I do not have to fight you after all Square I will be taking Bella with me now.”

Jasper turns around walking towards Bella to grab her hand and lead her towards his bike to get on it behind him and hold onto him. He knows he will do whatever it takes to keep her in his life and be with him while spending time with her more. 

When he notices after he gets on his bike that she has a firm grip of her hands around his waist he waves bye to her Grandmother who waves back. After that he takes off heading back to his home with Bella hoping to spend time with her at his home and get to know her more while also looking forward to more kisses from her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Swan the only good girl in Forks. She realizes that she is tired of it and wants to be a bad girl. When she meets Jasper and his gang she knows she is attracted to him. Wants to be with him and become a bad girl Despite the enemies he has from her side and the whores flirting with him wanting his attention. He knows he has feelings for her and wants to be with her. Can she change herself to be with him or will someone stop them from being together...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 7

 

When Jasper arrives back at his place, he parks his bike getting off it. He turns around to help Bella off his bike taking her hand. He leads her toward his sister Rosalie and their friends.

 

He wonders what they think of her. He knows she will have to change out of the gown she is wearing and put on something that he hopes she will like from his sister. He sees his sister Rosalie and Alice coming toward him along with Emmet and Edward smiling at his friends and his little sister Rosalie he decided to introduce her to them.

 

“Bella I would like you to meet my sister Rosalie, her boy friend Emmet and our other friends Alice and Edward. Guys this is Bella.” He said to her and then them. Rosalie looks at her with a smirk.

 

“Nice to meet you Bella. It’s great to meet a girl that Jasper likes and has an interest in.”

 

“Thanks Rosalie it’s nice to meet you too.” She said to her.

 

“Bella, friends and family call me Rose.” She said to her.

 

“Well, again nice to meet you Rose.” She said after she smiles at her. Alice looks at her turns to Rose.

 

“How about we give her a make over Rose get her out of that hideous dress and into something better that Jasper will like.”

 

“Sure Ali!” She said to her.

 

Rosalie grabs Bella's hand taking her back to their home to get some clothes for her to change into for tonight's concert. She hopes if she gets her a red dress with a split leg and lacy green lingerie that Jasper will love to take off Bella will do the trick. 

 

While outside Jasper is talking to his best friends Emmet and Edward. When he hears Emmet ask him something about Bella.

 

“So how deep are your feelings for this girl Jasper going to head to second base yet.” Emmet said to him.

 

“My feelings are really deep for her Em. I am in love with her and I do not think she will appreciate putting out on her first date with me. Maybe a little making out between us will happen but not sure.” He said to him.

 

“All right fair enough, now what song are you going to sing for tonight's concert Jas.” He said to him.

 

“My usual one like I always do. Be ready to play, you too Eddie just make sure the girls are ready before than so I can see what Bella looks like after her make over before I do the show.” He said to them.

 

Both nod their heads yes and turn in time to see all three girls coming back to them. Jasper does a double take when he sees Bella in the dress noticing one of his favorite colors is on her. He hopes to get lucky with her tonight at least while their sort out their feelings for each other after the concert.

 

Jasper reaches out his arms for her seeing her walking toward him and entering his arms he holds her while leaning down to give her a kiss. Feeling her kiss him back he smirks down at her through the kiss before pulling his lips away with a smile.

 

“You’re ready for the concert tonight? To see me sing with my friends playing in our band for you to listen Bella.” He said to her

 

“Sure Jasper I can’t wait to hear you sing. Also, I am looking forward to spending more time with you tonight.” She said to him

 

“That's great now how about we introduce you to our aunt and uncle before this evening's concert happens darlin.” He said to her

 

“All right Jasper.” She said to him

 

Taking her hand Jasper leads her over to where his Uncle Walter and Aunt Sherrie. To introduce them to her. He knows since he is going to get their approval for her that things will end up changing between him and Bella together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Swan the only good girl in Forks. She realizes that she is tired of it and wants to be a bad girl. When she meets Jasper and his gang she knows she is attracted to him. Wants to be with him and become a bad girl Despite the enemies he has from her side and the whores flirting with him wanting his attention. He knows he has feelings for her and wants to be with her. Can she change herself to be with him or will someone stop them from being together...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 8

Bella walks with Jasper and sees an older man and woman smiling at her she said, “Hi i'm Bella Swan its nice to meet you.”

She notices the older woman smiling at her and said, “Its nice to meet you to hun my name is Sherrie, and this here is my husband Walter. We are Jasper and Rosalie's Aunt and Uncle I hope you will be happy with our Jasper Bella.”

“Nice to meet you and Walter.” she said to her 

Jasper looks over at his Uncle and Aunt feeling happy that they accepted Bella. He knows he will do anything for her to get her to be spending more time with him after his concert tonight. 

He feels love for her and would want to have her in his life for more each day after the concert is over and he spends time with her tonight. He understands that he will do what he can to make sure she is his still and that no run will take her from him especially after tonight's concert.

When he wants to do is share more kisses with her and hold her in his arms more while spending time with her. He wonders what sex with her is going to be like because he is curious and knows she must be a virgin and he is happy about that.

He would want to be her first when he does have sex with her and is intimate with while also showing his feelings for her tonight. Possibly if he does not have sex with her tonight him and Bella can have intense make-outs after the sconcert is over and he can lead things possibly further with her.

Which he would want to do what he can to make sure she is his in some way possibly his girlfriend when he has her with him. Hoping things can change between him and her that can work for what is best to be with her and have her spend time with him more tonight.

He turns Bella around from meeting his Aunt and Uncle to give her a kiss on the lips to show how much he cares and loves her. He pulls back after she kisses him back he said, “I love you with my whole heart Bella and I would be happy to spend a lot of time with you if you let me after the concert which is just in a few minutes. I think me and my friends along with my sister need to get ready and you'll be in the front audience to see us perform right.”

“Yes I will be in the front audience to see you perform Jasper. I cannot wait to hear what song you are going to sing tonight.” she said to him 

He leads her straight towards where the concert is going to be his friends and family following behind him and Bella smiling at him being together with her. He hopes she can spend time and share more kisses with him as well he wants to explore intimate moments with her sooner or later to see how she handles it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Swan the only good girl in Forks. She realizes that she is tired of it and wants to be a bad girl. When she meets Jasper and his gang she knows she is attracted to him. Wants to be with him and become a bad girl Despite the enemies he has from her side and the whores flirting with him wanting his attention. He knows he has feelings for her and wants to be with her. Can she change herself to be with him or will someone stop them from being together...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 9

 

Bella walks with him toward the concert area where she sees him walking up on stage with his band. She stood in front of the audience looking at him. She sees him staring at her with a smirk knowing she loves him. She smiles back at him showing that she is supporting him with his music.

 

She waits for him as he sings while looking at her wondering more about this hard rock song. He looks at her as he plays his guitar and sings into the mike hanging from the stand. 

 

When she feels him smirk as he is singing to her she sees the love in his eyes. She knows the song is good and that she can dance and sing along with him while he is on stage.

 

She hears the title over and over called Sympathy for the Devil. She loves this song he is singing to the audience. 

 

After she hears clapping and she herself claps she sees him and others bow. They leave the stage. She knew he is going to approach her and spend time with her. She is looking forward to spending time with him and sharing more kisses along with moments with him tonight.

 

Jasper sees Isabella smiling at him. He walks toward her bringing her into his arms and sharing a kiss with her showing his love for her. 

 

He would want to share more kisses and moments with her as things progress for him tonight. He hopes one of these nights for an intimate moment to happen between him and her as he spends more time with her. He wishes to do things right to have her be with him more. Showing more of his love through kisses and sometime one of these nights have sex with her. 

 

He is not bothered with hurting a girl or have his sister Rosalie do it if they bother to threaten or harm Isabella while she is with him. He will do anything for her to make sure she is safe from harm with her being with him tonight since she is his girlfriend. Jasper turns to say something to her as she is still in his arms.

 

“Would you care to take a walk with me and lay down on a blanket and get to know each other more Isabella.”

 

“Sure I would love that Jasper. I can’t wait to spend more time with you.” She said to him. 

 

“That is great darlin I can’t wait to have you in my arms while we are alone together.” He said to her. 

 

“Me neither Jasper I am looking forward to it as long as you are.” She said to him. 

 

“Let's go grab a blanket and lay down in a secluded spot.” He said to her. 

 

After that they walk towards his home to grab a blanket and bring it outside to lay down in his sanctuary. On a part of his big yard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Swan the only good girl in Forks. She realizes that she is tired of it and wants to be a bad girl. When she meets Jasper and his gang she knows she is attracted to him. Wants to be with him and become a bad girl Despite the enemies he has from her side and the whores flirting with him wanting his attention. He knows he has feelings for her and wants to be with her. Can she change herself to be with him or will someone stop them from being together...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 10

 

Meanwhile on another part of Whitlock Land...

 

Mike Newton and his friends are messing up people's cars who are on Jasper's land when they see a bike. He laughs and motions for his friend Tyler to come over with him recognizing it as Jasper's bike. He knew he can mess it up big time as payback for taking Isabella from him.

 

Mike and Tyler together mess up Jasper's bike than light it up before sending it to one of the electronic things near the stage. Which alerted a lot of people to run away down from there making him and his friends laugh.

 

Rosalie notices the burned out motorcycle Jasper's looking at who did it. Noticing Mike laughing his but off she calls to her brother.

 

“JASPER.”

 

Jasper hearing his sister call him grabs Isabella's hand. Pulls her up with him and walks toward his sister sees his bike and becomes furious. He hands his love to his sister Rosalie. He turns seeing Mike Newton and his cronies. He immediately rushes straight toward him along with Edward and Emmet seeing Mike starting to run away with his friends.

 

He tackles him to the ground turning him over and punches the shit out of him. Leaving blood on his face along with hearing his screams. He notices his uncle and the other patrons joining the fight against the squares as well.

 

He turns back to punch and kick Mike for the shit he did to his bike. Knowing he loves his motorcycle as much as Isabella and now that it’s destroyed he is beating him up for payback. 

 

When he hears police sirens coming down the road to his land. He pulls away from Mike after hearing him scream like a girl a couple of times to run back to Isabella to pull her into his arms.

 

He holds Isabella into his arms giving her a kiss while worried about her and what is going to happen to her. Jasper will do anything for her even as he hears the police coming out of their cars to investigate what has happened on his property.

 

He knew that he will either be arrested for fighting Mike or let go and be free. He will do anything to make sure she is safe from harm and being arrested. If he ends up being taken by the police. He wants to be there for his love and make sure no harm comes to her at all. 

 

Bella feels safe with Jasper hoping nothing bad will happen to him and his family. She will do what it takes to make sure he is going to be safe from harm and not have anything bad happen to him.

 

She thought on what she can do for Jasper to make sure he does not become arrested or in trouble. She knows she will do what it takes to make sure he does not go to jail even if he fought Mike about his bike being destroyed that he had her ride on with him to get here.

 

When the police go around asking what has happened to the squares they blamed Jasper and his group and the other people on his property. They walk over to Jasper and his group seeing him holding Isabella in his arms they know who she is from being friends with her grandmother.

 

Both officers knew they had to get Jasper’s and her side of the story to find out what has happened tonight. They approached her and Jasper wondering about their side of the story. Both officers need know the truth.

 

Bella recognizes the officers. She knows her and Jasper have to talk to them to get them to understand that it’s not their fault. She knew what she should tell them to make sure Jasper is not arrested or any of his family. She notices them smiling at her and Jasper.

 

One of them says. “Good evening Ms. Swan. We heard there was a disturbance on this property could you tell us about what has happened here with your boyfriend.”

 

“Yes sir. We were having a good time spending time together with each other, our friends, and his family. When Mike started the trouble. He caused it by ruining the cars parked here and my boyfriend's bike. Jasper only defended himself and what was his when Mike started this mess and disrespected things on Jasper's family's land.” She said to them. 

 

“Okay. I guess we have found the culprit than.” One of the officers said while they turn to Mike. Motioning to have him arrested for disturbing the peace and destruction of property.

 

Jasper turns to his girlfriend once he sees the officers leave with half of the squares. He picks her up to give her a full kiss on the mouth. He feels her wrap her arms around his neck and kissing him back. Making him smile this time through the kiss knowing she has his back.

 

He understood how much he loves and cares about Isabella Swan now that she is his. He will do what it takes to make sure nothing bad happens to her. He will defend her any chance he gets to make sure she is safe from harm.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Swan the only good girl in Forks. She realizes that she is tired of it and wants to be a bad girl. When she meets Jasper and his gang she knows she is attracted to him. Wants to be with him and become a bad girl Despite the enemies he has from her side and the whores flirting with him wanting his attention. He knows he has feelings for her and wants to be with her. Can she change herself to be with him or will someone stop them from being together...

Chapter 11

 

After the police left the area with Mike and his friends along with half the squares who caused the destruction. Jasper along with Isabella and his family with their friends went back to spending time together with each other.

He knew he will do anything for Isabella and to make sure she is his. He will want to make sure that no one comes to harm her at all while she is with him.

He would want to do what he can t protect her and make sure she is in no danger while she is with him and being his girlfriend. He thinks in his mind about what he will want from her to have her in his life even more throughout each night or day he gets to spend time with her.

Jasper knows what he will want to happen between him and his girlfriend Isabella Swan. He wants to do anything that can be possible to show her love for him in every single way.

He turns to look at his friends and his little sister with Emmet, he said, “I think we should spend as much time as we can get with each other tonight and also with our girlfriends or boyfriends. You guys do your own things while I spend time with my love Isabella.”

His little sister Rosalie nods her head yes, she said “Okay Jas.”

 

Jasper takes Isabella by the hand back to his spot that they were at before this time without any type of interruptions in hopes that he can spend more time with her. After they arrive at his secret spot he lays back down with her beside him enjoying the river not far from where he is at with her and the peace and quiet he has as he spends time with her.

He knew he will do anything to prove that he loves Isabella also to have his feelings be shown towards her in more than one kiss. He feels things for her in some way that things would have to happen for him to be with her and have her in his life while he spends time with her.

Bella wonders more about her feelings for him as she spends time with him tonight. She waits for him to kiss her and show his love to her again she has feelings for him that she will want to express towards him.

She thinks in her mind, on how much she loves Jasper with wanting to be together with him in every way. Maybe one of these nights she will sleep with him and see where things will go from there between her and him together.

When she feels him grab her in his arms to bring her halfway on top of him. She sees him smirking at her with love in his eyes for her she smiles back showing her love for him.

She feels him lean up to give her a kiss while holding her in his arms. She smiles during the kiss showing her love for him through it as he keeps on kissing her.

She kisses him back showing her love for him in many ways. She knows she will want to show every feeling she has towards him to tell him silently that she loves him.

Which, she figures something will happen one of these nights to be intimate with him. She knows one of these days when she is ready to take the next step with Jasper she will tell him.

She figures something is going to happen in a little bit after she is done kissing him. She feels that she will want to express more of her feelings towards him to get him to understand how much she loves him.

Jasper pulls back from kissing her to look at her with a smirk, he said, “I'm happy your here with me tonight Bella and stood up for me and my friends and family.”

“I'm happy I did that for you Jasper. I love you.” she said to him 

“I love you to darlin.” he said to her 

“Well, I am happy you love me Jasper. I feel like I can be with you forever and never want to be a part from you in my life.” she said to him 

“That's nice Bella, I'm happy you want to be with me I feel the same way about you. Without you my life would of sucked.” he said to her 

“I'm glad that your with me and that your mine as well I'm yours Jasper.” she said to him 

 

“Good, well we can join the others and figure out what we are going to do for tomorrow night.” he said to her 

“Okay Jasper.” she said to him 

“Alright let's go.” he said to her 

She takes his hand pulling her up from the blanket on the ground. He leans down to pick up the blanket from the ground and take it back to his house he shares with his family to have it washed. 

While he holds her hand walking back to his house, he knows he will want to show her how much he loves her intimately one of these days. He loves her and would want to be with her for a long time even marry her someday after he dating her for a long time.

He will do anything for her and see that things are met between him and her with having her in his life for a long time. He has feelings for her that he will want to express more to her tomorrow after he drops her off at her house tonight when their done spending time with his family and friends.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Swan the only good girl in Forks. She realizes that she is tired of it and wants to be a bad girl. When she meets Jasper and his gang she knows she is attracted to him. Wants to be with him and become a bad girl Despite the enemies he has from her side and the whores flirting with him wanting his attention. He knows he has feelings for her and wants to be with her. Can she change herself to be with him or will someone stop them from being together...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 12

 

Jasper and his girlfriend Isabella arrive back at his family's home. He knows his family and friends are inside and he cannot wait for him and Isabella to spend more time with them before he has to take her back home.

He will do anything for Isabella to make sure she is safe from harm and that nothing bad will happen to her under his watch. He loves and cares about her with wanting to spend more time with her and not just tonight but other nights as well.

He feels a lot of things are going to happen that can change to be good or bad when it comes to Isabella and he will do anything to make sure she is his. He understands how much love he has for her besides caring about her and wanting her to be together with her for a long time.

He enters his home noticing that most of the people later tonight on his family's property have left for their own homes. He knew he is going to enjoy the peace and quiet with his girlfriend Isabella his family and their friends in his home. 

He wonders what Isabella is thinking right now in her head as she is smiling at him. He knew he loves her and would do anything to be with her and have her in his life.

Bella would want to know what is on Jasper's mind as she sees him smirking at her she knows she will do anything for him. She feels that she can be with him for a long time to come and never want to part from him.

She is looking forward to whatever he has planned with his family and friends tonight that she can be involved in. Yet, she has to go home later tonight before her Grandmother Swan will worry about her she does not want her Grandmother Swan to become mad at Jasper.

 

She knew what she will want to happen between her and Jasper some day or night when things can change and happen to be good for her with him by her side. She has a feeling everything is going to change one of these days and the outcome will either be bad or good. 

She and Jasper with his family and their friends will have to work through with her and her Grandmother Swan's help. She will do anything for Jasper and make sure he and his family with their friends are safe even if it means helping him fight others who will want to cause trouble for them.

Rose notices the love her older brother Jasper and Bella share and is happy for them. She knew she cares and loves Bella and is welcoming her into the family she will do anything to make sure her older brother Jasper stays happy.

She will do anything to make sure no harm comes to her brother Jasper or his girlfriend Isabella Swan. Who she calls Bella who is good for Jasper and can help him through anything he is having a tough time in.

Rose opens her mouth to speak, “So sorry not to burst the moment between you and Bella Jas, but we were thinking of getting to know Bella while she is here with you before you have to take her home.”

“Okay Rose.” he said to her 

Jasper walks with his girlfriend Isabella to a chair and has her sit on his lap to show everyone that he loves her and that she is his. He is going to enjoy the time he has with her and his family with their friends in his home before he has to take her home on his bike.

He hopes his motorcycle will still work once he starts it and gets it going later tonight to drop her off at her home. He knew he will want a goodnight kiss from her before she heads inside her home she shares with her Grandmother Swan tonight.

He feels that things will end up changing to become better between him and his girlfriend Isabella Swan. Especially if one of these nights he will get to have sex with her if she agrees and is ready for him one night when their alone together.

He loves and would want to be with her for a long time and see where things go from their in his relationship with her. He has a feeling that something is going to go good between him and Isabella soon that he looking forward to exploring with her.

When, he notices Isabella looking at him with a smile he smiles back at her showing his love for her through the smirk and his eyes knowing he cares and loves her. He will do anything for her even protect her against anyone wanting to harm her if she is in danger if it comes to that.

He figures anything is going to work out right as turns from looking at her to his family and their friends he said, “Does anyone want to ask my girlfriend Isabella about her life you can. I'm sure she can answer your questions.”

Rose smiles at him and Bella she said, “Hey Bella how come no one knows about your Parents is it a secret or can you tell us why you live with your Grandmother.”

 

“Sure, I can.” she said to her

“Okay well than lets hear it.” she said to her 

“Alright, my Parents died when I was young my Dad was a cop and my mom was a teacher they were driving one night in town and a drunk driver hit them and killed them instantly. In their will they had me left in the care of being raised by my Grandmother Swan, my Dad's Mother.” she said to them 

“Thanks for telling us that, my brother and I's mom and dad died differently but we feel sympathy for you.” Rose said to her 

“That's alright I am curious how your Parents died could you tell me.” Bella said to her 

“Maybe Jasper is best to tell you that since he knows more about it than I do. And how we came to live with our Aunt and Uncle here on Whitlock Land.” Rose said to her 

“Ok, Rose thanks.” she said to her 

“No problem.” Rose said to her 

Bella turns to look at Jasper who said, “Our Dad was not a good Dad when he was drunk but when he was sober he was all we had he taught us a lot of things as well our Mom. But we did the best we could to raise ourselves up until, our dad was killed in a bar fight and our mom died from a drug overdose cause she could not handle the pressure of raising two kids on her own.”

“I'm sorry for you and Rosalie Jasper.” Bella said to him 

“I feel sorry for you too Darlin.” he said to her 

Rosalie and Jasper's Aunt Sherrie decided to break the sad topic she said, “How about we all talk aout something else like when Jasper is going to take you on another date with him back here Bella.”

“I would love to go out with him again if he wants to Sherrie.” she said to their Aunt

“It will be my pleasure to be with you and take you out again tomorrow night Darlin after I drop you off at your house tonight.” Jasper said to her 

“I think its going to be great I can't wait for our date to happen Jasper.” Bella said to him 

“Me too Darlin.” he said to her 

For the rest of the night they talked to each other and the others about the date and what he has planned for Bella when he sees her again. While He feels his girlfriend Isabella smile and give him a kiss on the cheek checking the time he decided to take her back home and drop her off.

He stood up grabbing her hand and taking her with him outside to go to the main part of his land to grab his Motorcycle start it up and take her home. After he hears it start he gets on feeling her get on his bike behind him and holding onto him he drives out of his property heading back to her home in town.

Later in the night...

Jasper arrives at her home parking in her driveway behind her Grandmother's car. He helps her off his bike walking her to her front door of her home he sees her turn to him to give him a kiss. 

Feeling her kiss him he kisses her back wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him. While he feels her wrap her arms around his neck and leaning up towards him.

He pulls back smirking at her he said, “I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven p.m. Here to take you back to my place. I can't wait to spend more time with you Darlin, I love you and I had a great time tonight with you.”

“Me too Jasper.” she said to him 

She gives him a chaste kiss on the lips real quick pulling back from him she smiles and then heads inside her home after waving him goodbye.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Swan the only good girl in Forks. She realizes that she is tired of it and wants to be a bad girl. When she meets Jasper and his gang she knows she is attracted to him. Wants to be with him and become a bad girl Despite the enemies he has from her side and the whores flirting with him wanting his attention. He knows he has feelings for her and wants to be with her. Can she change herself to be with him or will someone stop them from being together...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 13

 

The next morning Bella, woke up to the sunlight hitting her in her eyes from the window behind the curtains. She knew to get up now since its the weekend she wanted to be ready to have her date later tonight with Jasper.

She understands that she will have to talk to her Grandmother about him and see if she will allow her to be with him again. She will do anything to be together with him again even later tonight on their official date as a couple together back at his place on his land.

She knows she has feelings for him and would do anything to be with him every day if he lets her. She quickly grabs her clothes to take a shower and get ready for the day to go downstairs to have breakfast with her Grandmother in the dining room.

She finishes the shower coming out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for the day knowing later she will have to change to get ready for her date tonight. She will do what it takes to make sure no harm comes to her at any moment for anything to turn out best that can happen.

She understood her feelings for Jasper as she walks downstairs to greet her Grandmother at the table in the dining room. She knows the staff have cooked breakfast and set it on the table for them she will have to eat and talk to her Grandmother since no one will bother them in there inside the dining room.

She sees her Grandmother looking up at her with a smile as she reads the newspaper she said, “Good morning Grandmother.”

“Morning Isabella, I trust you slept well after being out all night with Mr. Whitlock.” she said to her 

 

“Yes, Grandmother I have it was wonderful despite the trouble Mike and his friends came and how it ended last night. Jasper protected me and I protected him including he is a gentleman with him dropping my off here before heading home. I also got to know his family and friends which was wonderful.” she said to her Grandmother 

“That's nice dear. Since I see Michael has been arrested in this paper and there is possibly going to be trouble for his family and the community from it. I hope you will be protected dear if anyone turns on you in this town.” she said to her Granddaughter 

“Of course Grandmother I will.” she said to her 

“Good. Just make sure you do and watch your back and Mr. Whitlock and his family to make sure no harm comes to you or them Isabella.” Her Grandmother said to her 

“I will Grandmother you have no need to worry about that.” she said to her 

“Alright well I'm happy you said that dear. Now let's eat.” her Grandmother said to her 

Isabella grabs her plate and a ladle to pour food onto her plate after that is done she grabs her fork and eats her food after that pours herself some orange juice from the pitcher to drink with her meal. She has a feeling everything is going to be worked out tonight and she will have a really good date to look forward to with Jasper.

She thinks in her mind, on what she feels for Jasper and about his family and friends who are becoming her friends and she appreciated them being nice to her last night. She knows she will do anything to make sure that she can explain to Jasper about how she feels about him and what he means to her.

Helen Swan looks at her Granddaughter understanding what is going on through her Granddaughter's mind of love. She will approve of her going out with Mr. Whitlock knowing things can be helped and her Granddaughter Isabella can be happy in her life with him.

She would want things to bring Isabella happiness in her life and see that things are met to be good for her. She feels that if she is protected by Mr. Whitlock his family and friends that no harm will come to her at all if anything should happen against her Granddaughter Isabella in the town.

Meanwhile on Whitlock Land in his family's home...

 

Jasper is going over everything he can do for his date tonight with his girlfriend Isabella to make sure no harm comes to her while she is with him. He will want to express his feelings towards her and have her in his life for good knowing he loves her.

He hears a knock on his bedroom door, he tells whoever it is on the other side, “Come in.”

He hears the doorknob turning and his little sister Rosalie poking her head from behind the door entering his bedroom with a smile. She walks towards him to give him a hug she pulls back and said, “I'm proud of you for finding someone who can love you for you Jas.”

 

“Me too Rose.” he said to her 

“I hope with her coming here a lot that no harm will come to her especially from your ex-girlfriend Maria. Who I know you hate for her still bothering you don't worry I will deal with her and Tanya to make sure they do not harm you with Alice's help as well.” she said to him 

“I trust you on that Rose.” he said to her 

“I'm glad big brother.” she said to him 

“Good.” he said to her 

“Now what do you have planned for your date tonight with your girlfriend Isabella Jas.” she said to him 

“A picnic on a blanket for me and Isabella as well some food and drink and to enjoy our time together in my secret spot alone Rose.” he said to her 

“Sounds good I hope she will like the date you set out for her Jas.” she said to him 

“Me to Rose. Because I love her and have feelings deep for her that I have never felt for anyone else before.” he said to her 

“I'm happy you said that Jas. And I wish you good luck on your date tonight when you pick her up from her home in town.” she said to him 

“Thanks Rose.” he said to her 

“Your welcome.” she said to him 

After that she left him alone in his bedroom going to her own to get ready for tonight to spend time with her boyfriend Emmett. She knows she is proud and happy for Jasper to be with Isabella she likes her and knows she is good for her big brother.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Swan the only good girl in Forks. She realizes that she is tired of it and wants to be a bad girl. When she meets Jasper and his gang she knows she is attracted to him. Wants to be with him and become a bad girl Despite the enemies he has from her side and the whores flirting with him wanting his attention. He knows he has feelings for her and wants to be with her. Can she change herself to be with him or will someone stop them from being together...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

Chapter 14

Later that evening...

Bella got ready for her date with Jasper. She knew with her Grandmother approving of her going out with him and letting her spend time with him, his family, and their friends. 

She understood that things can change and work out for the best in her life at this moment as she spends more time with Jasper. She cannot wait to kiss him again either for she enjoys being together with him as much as she can.

She hears his motorcycle pull up she smiles as she looks out the window and she sees him stop in her driveway and park his bike. She watches as he walks along the pathway to head to the front door of her home she quickly moves away from the window to answer the door.

She opens the door just as she hears him about to knock on her door. She sees him smirk at her with love in his eyes for her holding out his hand towards her hoping she will take it.

She grabs his hand and closing the door behind her, follows him to his bike to take her on their date. She wonders what their date is going to be like and if it is going to be a surprise for her that she is looking forward to in some way in order to spend more time with him.

When she sees him get on the bike and pull her behind him to ride back with him to his home. She wonders what their date is going to be like for she is interested to know but hopes that the surprise for the date will be good for her and Jasper together.

She figures anything can happen on their date that will make them happy in any way to find out what has to be good for her to be spending more time with him. She feels her skirt being halfway turn off she looks down seeing its different and much shorter than it was for her dress. 

She turns back to look at Jasper seeing him smirking at her as she watches him pull into his driveway of his home he shares with his sister and their Uncle and Aunt on the property. She watches as he gets off and turns to her with a smirk and helps her off his bike seeing her look down he did to as well at the way she is now dressed she can tell he likes it.

Jasper seeing her dress short then before it was long for the skirt. He knew he likes the attire of her dress now and seeing it being different he did not mind it one bit.

He will do anything to make sure she is his and also by letting anyone who tries to take her know it as well. He wants to keep her by his side and show her his love that he has never felt before in anyone hoping she will agree to be his forever.

He knew that he should explain to her about their date as he said, 

“Our date is in my secret spot I took you to last time darlin.” 

“Okay Jasper.” she said to him with a smile 

He smiles back towards her holding out his hand for her to take he said, 

“Would you mind taking my hand and I can lead you to my spot to go on our date darlin.” 

“Sure Jasper.” she said to him 

She reaches for his hand to take it and feeling him pull her along to enjoy their date together tonight in his secret spot on his land. She wonders what is going to happen on the date she has with him tonight and if it will be magical for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Swan the only good girl in Forks. She realizes that she is tired of it and wants to be a bad girl. When she meets Jasper and his gang she knows she is attracted to him. Wants to be with him and become a bad girl Despite the enemies he has from her side and the whores flirting with him wanting his attention. He knows he has feelings for her and wants to be with her. Can she change herself to be with him or will someone stop them from being together...

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the only time this will be added.

 

Chapter 15

 

Jasper arrives at his secret spot with his girlfriend isabella for their date. He hopes she will like what he has planned for their date tonight.

When he sees her taking a look at the lights surrounding the trees that he and his family put up for his date in his secret spot. He sees she has notices the setting he has for her with a bakset of food, drinks, in the basket along with a blanket he set out near the waterfall.

He smirks at her as he sees her liking the setting forn hid date he is having with her tonight. He notices her turning to him and hearing her say, 

“I love it Jasper.”

“Good, I'm glad you like the layout for our date Bella.” he said to her 

“I hope we have more dates after this since we are a couple now Jasper.” she said to him 

“I know I would enjoy our date with you tonight Bella.” he said to her 

“I'm happy to be with you Jasper.” she said to him 

“Me too Bella.” he said to her 

He leads her to sit beside him on the blanket he has out for her tonight on the ground with him for their date. He has a feeling tonight is going to be great with Bella and he will enjoy more time to spend with her on other dates he will have with her.

He wonders if something is going to happen for anything to be fine in his life. He understood that things will happen to make sense and make him happy as he spends time with her tonight on their date. 

Bella thinks in her mind, on what she wants to experience on her date with Jasper. She feels that she will have fun and something will happen to change and be right for her to be happy in her life.

She figures anything is going to happen to make sense and into which needs to happen for her to be enjoy her time with him. She feels something is going to change tonight and she is looking forward to the change and what will happen with him tonight.

She feels him pull her towards him to give her a kiss. She kisses him back showing her love for him through the kiss to show she cares and loves him.

She decided to enjoy the rest of her time spending together with him for the rest of the night. As she sees him hand her a plate of food and a drink before grabbing his own.

She smiles as she enjoys her meal and drink with him. She knows nothing bad will happen tonight for her and Jasper together.

After she finishes her meal and drink he takes them to put the dishes away along with his. He grabs some music to play tonight while he takes her hand to pull her up to dance with her for the night in his arms during the slow dance.

She enjoys her dance very much with Jasper as she watches him lean down to give her a kiss on the lips. Which she returns it and shows him how much she loves him with her feelings through the kiss after she feels him pull away from her lips he takes her hand and heads back to his house to spend time with her.


End file.
